Late Night Comforts
by xx'Gothic-Manga-Girl'xx
Summary: Sasuke hasn't let anyone into his heart since the murder of his clan. But the night when Sakura has a nightmare may change the Uchiha forever and melt the block of ice that has been the protection of his heart all these years. ONE-SHOT


**A one-shot of a sweet moment between Sasuke and Sakura. I always thought they needed to connect more and made this one-shot according to those feelings. Please R&R I'd really apreciate it.

* * *

**

It was night time and Team Seven had stopped and set up camp for the night in a clearing by a creek. Kakashi-sensei had been on first watch, Naruto on second, and currently it was Sasuke's turn. Sakura always took last watch since it was right in the morning and she used the time to make breakfast for her friends. Sasuke was looking out into the dark forest surrounding their small campsite, listening intently for any signs of trouble in the woods. So far there was nothing and Sasuke was rather bored.

Sighing, he turned to look over at his friends and watched them as they slept. Kakashi was lying on his back with his orange book covering his eyes, Naruto was about a foot to the left of him with his mouth wide open while he mumbled something about, "Tasty ramen…" and Sakura…. His eyes widened as he looked at his pink haired teammate, she was shaking as she slept and could hear pained, fearful whimpers coming out of her mouth. The whimpers were so loud that Sasuke was surprised he hadn't heard her when it had been quiet.

He quietly crept closer to her and crouched by her side. She was pale and had sweat on her face, her lower lip was out as though pouting and it shook furiously, and there were tears streaking down her cheeks. He reached out a hand and gently shook her shoulder, "Sakura? Sakura, wake up. You're having a nightmare."

ThanksSuddenly, her emerald green eyes snapped open and a small scream came out of her mouth. "Shh, Sakura. It's alright, it's me. Sasuke." He tried to hush her gently but when she didn't he pulled her into his arms. Slowly he rocked her back and forth, whispering words of comfort in her ear. He didn't care if it was uncharacteristic of him: he just wanted to help his cherry blossom.

"Sasuke-kun," she whimpered, "I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" He shook his head and said, "No Sakura, it's alright. I was on watch when I heard you whimpering. What was your nightmare about, if you don't mind me asking?"

She sniffled, "I…I was walking down a path with you, Naruto, and Kakashi sensei and I had just turned around for a moment but when I looked back up, you were all gone. Then I heard a voice that said, _'You're too weak, you couldn't protect them. Now they're gone and you'll never get them back. You're weak…weak…weak.'_ And it just kept echoing over and over and…and…." Sakura couldn't go on anymore, so she just buried her face in Sasuke's chest crying.

He held her for a few minutes before he noticed that she was shaking. "You're trembling," he whispered in her ear starting to pat her back softly before he continued, "And you're not weak. You'll never be weak." She looked up at him with those innocent viridian eyes and said, "But I thought I was annoying and troublesome?"

He smiled and said, "You are. You're annoying and troublesome, but you're also sweet, kind, the **best** kunoichi I know, and you are perfect just the way you are. You're my Sakura; my annoying, loveable Sakura."

The pinkette smiled up at him, a soft pink blush on her cheeks. "Thank you, Sasuke-kun. I needed that. *yawn*" Sasuke smirked down at her and said teasingly, "Well, I think somebody's tired. Don't you, Sakura?" She giggled and blushed a bit more, "I guess I'm a little bit sleepy."

Gently he eased her back into her sleeping bag and whispered, "Sleep tight, Sakura. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." With that he leaned down, for a moment showing his true feelings, and kissed her on the forehead. She smiled as she felt his lips on her brow and quietly said, "Good night, Sasuke-kun. Thank you." _And I love you,_ she thought sweetly. With that she fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.

The Uchiha allowed a small smile to grace his features as warmth, warmth he hadn't felt since the massacre of his clan, filled him from head to toe. "Good night, sweet Sakura. I love you too."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review! :P**


End file.
